Asal Mula Keriput Itachi
by Hikaria Asuka
Summary: Apa jadinya kalo itachi dari kecil udah keriputan?*maap gak pinter bikin summary*


**Asal Mula Keriput Itachi**

Rate : K

Genre : Humor/Family

Pair : Itachi.U-Sasuke.U

Disclaimer : Masak sih Ajinomoto*dijewer Om Masashi Kishimoto*

Warning : OOC, Gaje bapaknya Alay, dan masih banyak lagi

My first fic, gomen kalo jelek

Ga sengaja nemu ide pas liat foto Keluarga Uchiha, di situ Itachinya udah *ditimpuk*

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Di kediaman Uchiha, tepatnya di ruang keluarga terlihat dua orang pemuda yang sedang melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing. Terlihat Itachi sedang asyik mengoleskan krim anti keriput pada wajahnya*yaiyalah masa ke kakinya*, sedangkan Sasuke menatap layar televisi dengan bosannya.

Sesekali Sasuke melirik pada sang kakaknya tercinta (hoeek) yang asik merawat kulitnya.

"Hei aniki, sejak kapan wajah lo keriputan?" tanya sasuke tanpa perasaan

"Hnn, e..entahlah"jawab Itachi yang tampaknya terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasuke

Sasuke hanya ber'oh' ria, tiba-tiba saja acara telenovela yang sedang di tonton Sasuke berpindah pada tayangan berita selewat info*bosen sekilas terus*, yang memberitakan tentang seorang warga konoha yang terkena penyakit penuaan dini, yang disebabkan karna kelebihan hormon*katanya*. Mata sasuke terbelak

'jangan-jangan itachi kena penyakit ini lagi' pikir sasuke

"Hei, aniki. Udah ke dokter buat periksa tuh keriput?" tanya Sasuke penasaran

"Hn, udah" jawab Itachi yang sekarang sedang luluran(?)

"Apa kata Dokter? Apa ada masalah dengan hormonmu?" tanya Sasuke lagi

Itachi mengernyitkan alisnya seraya berkata dalam hati ' sebegitu menarikah keriputku?, sampai-sampai Sasuke terlihat antusias menanyakannya!"

"Menurut Dokter tidak ada yang salah dengan hormonku, memangnya kenapa?" kini giliran Itachi yang bertanya

"Oh tidak, tapi aku rasa kau harus periksakan lagi keriputmu itu" jawab Sasuke seraya meninggalkan itachi

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke yang sedang membereskan gudang, menemukan sebuah album foto. Sasuke pun membuka album tersebut, ia melihat foto ibunya yang sedang menggendong bayi, dan oh betapa terkejutnya Sasuke saat mengetahui bahwa bayi kecil itu ternyata memiliki keriput.

"jangan-jangan ini foto Itachi?"Sasuke pun berlari meninggalkan gudang untuk mencari Itachi

"Aniki...aniki..dimana sih lo?" teriak Sasuke dengan toanya

"Iih, apaan sih? Teriak-teriak gitu" jawab Itachi yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi

"Sini lo, ikut gue" Sasuke segera menarik Itachi dan membawanya ke Rumah Sakit

"Dokterr..dokter Tsunade!" teriak Sasuke dengan toanya, sampai-sampai kakek yang koma pun mendadak bangun

A/N : Tsunade dokter kemalan keluarga Uchiha

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Tsunade yang ternyata dari tadi ada dibelakang Sasuke

"Cepat..cepat periksa Itachi, apalagi keriputnya ini!" seru Sasuke

"Tapi ototou gue udah diperiksa kemaren, terus gak ada yang salah tuh ama keriput gue. Ya kan dokter Tsunade?"

"Salah..pasti hasil pemeriksaannya salah!" teriak Sasuke

"Eh lo udah lupa ya siapa gue hah!, nih gue Tsunade dokter kulit number uno di konoha" amuk Tsunade yang merasa diremehkan(halah)

"Ta..tapi ke..keriputnya?"

Itachi pun mengajak Sasuke pulang, dan menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya

"Begini ototou ku termanis, waktu emak kita lagi hamil gue, mamih kita tuh*tadi emak sekarang jadi mamih, dasar Itachi kampung-plaak-" benci banget sama aki-aki tetangga sebelah!"cerita Itachi

"trus apa hubungannya?" tanya sasuke yang bingung dengan cerita Itachi

"mangkanya dengerin dulu!, nah emak kita tuh dulu benci banget ama aki Jiraiya yang keriputan, soalnya walopun emak kita udah bunting 7 bulan, tetep aja masih di sering digodain ma ntuh aki-aki"

"Nah kata orang jaman doeloe yah kalo kita lagi hamil ntuh jangan sampe benci sama orang, soalnya ntar anak kita tuh malah mirip sama orang yang kita sebel, gitu ceritanya!" cerocos Itachi

"Huahahahaha...masih untung lo, hwahahaha coba kalo emak kita sebel ama kingkong waktu itu, pastinya muka lo mirip kingkong hwaahaha " Sasuke tertawa dengan OOCnya

"Hiksu..hwaaaa ototou jahat"Itachi nangis cabe(?)

"Eh ngomong-ngomong pas hamil gue emak sebel ama siapa ya? Sampe-sampe gue jadi ganteng gini. Ah pasti sebel sama Justin Bieber nih makanya muka gue ganteng nan imut ini"kata Sasuke ke PD-an

"Salah tapi emak sebel banget sama ayam"ucap Itachi

"Hah..jadi kenapa rambut gue abnormal kayak pantat ayam gini, semuanya gara-gara emak sebel banget ama ayam pas hamil "teriak Sasuke lebai sekali

THE END

Hahahah*ketawa garing*gimana ceritanya aneh kah?jelek kah? Maklum yah author baru*alesan*

Sekali lagi gomen yah, senpai-senpai en para reader harus maklumin saia yang tak ada bakat ini..

Itachi : pesan buat seluruh ibu-ibu, kalo misalnya lagi hamil usahakanlah anda benci sama orang ganteng, biar nanti ankanya jadi ganteng salam itachi keripcute.

C : Bah, gak penting. Oke deh minna riview ya!


End file.
